The present invention relates to a catheter introducer, in particular an over-the-needle peel-away catheter introducer, comprising a tube-like introducer sheath; an introducer hub having a distal section and a proximal section, wherein the distal section is joined to a proximal end of the introducer sheath and the proximal section defines a chamber; a needle extending through the introducer hub and the introducer sheath and having opposite proximal and distal ends, wherein the distal end forms a needle tip; and a needle hub attached to the proximal end of the needle.
As used herein, the term “proximal” refers to a location on the device closest to, for example, a clinician using the device. Conversely, the term “distal” refers to a location on the device farthest from the clinician, such as the distal needle tip to be inserted into a patient's vein.
A catheter introducer of the above kind is generally known and typically used to facilitate insertion and placement of a catheter or another medical device into a patient's vasculature. A conventional peel-away catheter introducer, which is also referred to as a peelable or splittable or a tear-away catheter introducer, comprises a pair of wings extending transversely from the introducer hub.
When using the peel-away catheter introducer a clinician grabs the needle hub along with the introducer hub and inserts the distal portions of the needle and of the introducer sheath at a selected site into a patient's skin. The clinician advances the device until venipuncture has been confirmed, for example, when blood enters a flashback chamber formed in the needle hub. After venipuncture has been confirmed, the clinician advances the distal end portion of the introducer sheath into the patient's vein and withdraws the needle. With the catheter introducer properly placed, the clinician can then insert a medical device, such as a catheter, into the proximal opening of the introducer sheath and advance the medical device through the introducer sheath until it is properly placed in the patient's vasculature. After placement of the medical device the clinician withdraws the introducer sheath out of the venipuncture site. The clinician then splits the introducer hub and introducer sheath into two respective separate halves by a combination of twisting and/or pulling apart of the wings along tear lines provided in the introducer hub and introducer sheath until the two halves of the introducer hub and introducer sheath split apart. The clinician can thus remove the introducer hub and introducer sheath while the catheter inserted into the patient's vein remains in place.
Due to the increasing incidence of blood-borne pathogens such as human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), hepatitis B virus (HBV) and hepatitis C virus (HCV) there is a need to protect clinicians or other medical professionals or personnel handling catheter introducers from accidental contact with the sharp needle tip after withdrawal of the needle from the introducer sheath and introducer hub.